


Beautiful

by RarePairGremlin



Series: 365 Rarities and Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Light Angst, M/M, Morning Cuddles, XD, aone is beautiful, dont read if, unedited, you disagree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: Prompt: Undesirable."“Mmm, sleepy,” they mumbled into his chest as they settled their weight into him. His arms wound around them, holding them tight against him as they nuzzled into his shirt. “Smell good,” they muttered, voice already dropping back into hazy sleep.He smiled but a pang of sadness shot through him, bringing some of the cold he’d felt earlier back. He swallowed hard at the lump forming in the top of his throat, hoping that his face remained as it always did so they wouldn’t notice his inner conflict. He was bad enough on his own without bothering others with his thoughts and issues."





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Doing a drabble challenge thing to get in the habit of writing every day. We'll see how well it goes. None of them will be edited, so please excuse any typos or errors! 
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Cupping his hands under the running water he let his palms collect a small pool before bringing it up to his face. Pressing the cool liquid into his skin he let it slip down his neck and chest, droplets cascading down his arms and splashing noisily into the sink. The pads of his fingers dug into his sore eyes, rubbing so hard he saw sparks dance across his lids. 

His arms fell down by his side, swinging lifelessly as he rolled his neck. It cracked, muscles sore as he tried to work out the tight kinks to no avail. Sighing heavily he blinked his eyes open, gaze staring straight ahead blurrily. Small drops of moisture dripped from his lashes, trailed into his eye making him blink again. 

Eventually, the blur cleared, focusing on the reflection staring back at him. He winced, the reflection copying him in a way that made him shake his head and advert his eyes. The image of how terrible he looked burned into his skull.

If he’d found himself undesirable before, he looked far worse now. 

Skin so pale it wasn’t ghostly in description, more sickly. Raising an arm he turned it so he could trail over the noticeable, popping veins along it. The blue contrasted against his skin tone harshly. Like little roads on a map. A finger rubbed over one, feeling just how much it jutted out. Grimacing he shook his head, raking his hands through his short, white hair. Running them over the curve of his skull until they linked behind his neck.

Against his better judgment, he raised his gaze to meet his reflections again. Critical thoughts immediately attacking how he always cut his hair too short to look anything close to being called nice. He should have dyed it years ago too. A new color would have at least taken attention away from being screwed over by his genetics, giving him no eyebrows. He should smile more too, his serious expression always came across as angry, confrontational. Not to mention he needs to force himself to speak up more often. Everyone’s always telling him he’s too quiet. That it comes off as unapproachable, even rude at time. And-!

“Morn.”

The sleep-filled voice startled him into spinning around, eyes snapping to the figure shuffling sluggishly into the bathroom. Their feet dragging along the tile floor, slippers scraping noisily. The negative feelings swirling inside his chest lessened, the heaviness weighing on his shoulders began lifting as they smiled softly at him through droopy eyes. Their bright pink hair stuck up in spikes that reminded him of their friend, Iwaizumi. The style always reminding him of a hedgehog. 

A slight smile lifted the corners of his lips, it didn’t quite reach his eyes but it was a start. He leaned a hip into the sink as he watched them stretch their arms high above their head, joints cracking and popping as they moved. His eyes trailed down their body, taking in the image of their exposed legs, the hem of the shirt stopping just before where the edges of their underwear would be. He felt a comforting warmth spread over the cold inside him at the realization that it was his shirt they'd slept in.

Their arms dropped down and they started walking towards him, a fisted hand rubbing the remaining sleep from their eyes. He opened his arms to welcome them in a slow hug without needing to think about it, a natural reaction he’s developed lately. A habit he could honestly get used to if he was lucky enough to keep their love.

“Mmm, sleepy,” they mumbled into his chest as they settled their weight into him. His arms wound around them, holding them tight against him as they nuzzled into his shirt. “Smell good,” they muttered, voice already dropping back into hazy sleep.

He smiled but a pang of sadness shot through him, bringing some of the cold he’d felt earlier back. He swallowed hard at the lump forming in the top of his throat, hoping that his face remained as it always did so they wouldn’t notice his inner conflict. He was bad enough on his own without bothering others with his thoughts and issues.

Hanamaki wrapped their arms around his waist, giving him a tight squeeze as their chin slid up his chest till they were looking up at him.

“Your heart’s racing, what’s up?” they questioned softly, face scrunching up in worry. He looked away, another pang of guilt shocking through his chest. His hands twitched, his grip on them loosened and he went to step back when a hand came up to cup his cheek.

He hadn’t expected the gentle touch so his head jerked back before stilling, his eyes staring blankly into theirs as their palm pressed into him. Their thumb rubbed along his sharp cheekbone slowly, their eyes searching his. He’d been so sure that he’d find disgust in them, judgment, even annoyance. But, all he saw was genuine concern and something… extremely warm. Something that made him feel relaxed and oddly safe.

Leaning into their hand he released a low sigh. Their other hand left his back to cup his other cheek, thumbs swiping over his face in slow, gentle strokes. His eyes slid closed as he fell forward, his head softly bumping against theirs. After a moment he unwound his arms from them, his palms moved up their arms, fingers curling around their wrists. His subconscious wanting them to stay like this.

Hanamaki stepped closer, their chest bumping against his as they pushed against his face, making him open his eyes and look at them again. He stared back at them with watery eyes as they whispered, “You’re so beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from: [ Trickormemes on Tumblr. ](https://trickormemes.tumblr.com/post/182589548660/one-word-writing-prompts-pt-4-send-me-a-number)


End file.
